headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampirella 2
"Evily" is the title to the first story featured in issue #2 of the ''Vampirella'' illustrated magazine series published by Warren Publishing. The story was written by Bill Parente with artwork and inks by Jerry Grandenetti. This is followed by "Montezuma's Monster" by writer R. Michael Rosen and artist Tony Williamsune. The third story is "Down to Earth!" by Forrest J. Ackerman and Mike Royer. The next story is "Queen of Horror!" by Donald F. Glut and artist Dick Piscopo. This is followed by "The Octopus", written by Nicola Cuti with artwork and inks by William Barry. The next vignette is "One, Two, Three", also written by Nicola Cuti and illustrated by Ernie Colon. The final story is written by Don Glut and illustrated by Billy Graham. It is called "Rhapsody in Red!" All stories were edited by Bill Parente. This issue shipped with a November, 1969 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "Evily" Featured characters * Vampirella Supporting characters * Conjure Villains * Evily Minor characters * Count Dovlak Organizations * None Races & Animals * Bats * Cats * Horses * Humans * Ogres * Spiders * Undead * Vampires * Witches Locations * Vaalgania :* Black Forest :* Castle Evil Items * Looking glass * Mask * Skulls Vehicles * Carriages Miscellaneous * Dungeon * Halloween * Magic spell * Princess * Sorcery * Transformation * Witchcraft "Montezuma's Monster" Featured characters * Harmon * Walloch Supporting characters * None Villains * Quetzalcoatl Minor characters * Montezuma Organizations * None Races & Animals * Humans Locations * Mexico Items * Handgun Vehicles * Airplane * Jeep Miscellaneous * Curse "Down to Earth!" Featured characters * Vampirella Supporting characters * Draculine Villains * Minor characters * Forrest J. Ackerman * Jim Warren Organizations * Races & Animals * Vampires Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "Queen of Horror!" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races & Animals * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "The Octopus!" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races & Animals * Octopi Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "One, Two, Three" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races & Animals * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "Rhapsody in Red" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races & Animals * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Notes & Trivia * This issue opens with a one-page "Vampi's Feary Tales..." feature, which offers an illustrated spotlight on the events of the 1935 film The Bride of Frankenstein. * Artists Bill Fraccio and Tony Tallarico are both credited under the pseudonym of Tony Williamsune in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Evily. She appears next in ''Vampirella'' #3. Reprints * Vampirella, Volume 1, 1972 Annual * Vampirella Archives, Volume 1 * Vampirella Silver Anniversary Collection, #3 * Vampirella: Crimson Chronicles: Maximum Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Vampirella #2 at the Vampirella Wiki